cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Bobogoobo/Archives/4
Re:Grand Besaid2 I am, little by little. -- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 20:01, Thursday, 30 September 2010 EST RE: Welcome-message-user I personally think it would look better below, but yeah, theoretically you could do either. It does that because whoever designed it decided to put the "Welcome" as a header; that could also be changed instead, if you wanted. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:34, Quartidi, 14 Vendémiaire CCXIX Progression Hiya, I know you have an interest in bar and graph templates, such as you've used on your various pages, so I thought I'd pass along 's , which I found to be a rather neat design which could be adapted a fair few different ways. Cheers, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:79, Quartidi, 14 Vendémiaire CCXIX Re: Categories, Deletion Good to know...I was planning on adding more to the page/category. I guess I might just make it a separate page, though. For the speedy deletions stuff, I don't really want it anymore. Kaptain_Aoto (talk • ) 04:39, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: AfD If you check the history, Pikachurin used to have roleplays about those locations; later on, however, he nuked those to focus more on the renamed cities (or he may have redid his roleplay to avoid renaming them, I can't really remember). Either way, since a lot of pages linked to them, it was easier to create soft redirects temporarily than to go through and edit each instance to use . They were categorized as such because eventually, as those links begin to be noticed and disappear, the idea is to delete them, since they are unnecessary. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:34, Octidi, 18 Vendémiaire CCXIX RE: Broken Redirects Nice redirect template, too :3 While moving my Wiki, I determined, much to my chagrin, that there appears to be no way to change the redirect icon :( :Yeah, but I'm a perfectionist, and the black doesn't go well with a blue background. So naturally, I made a workaround :v Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:78, Décadi, 20 Vendémiaire CCXIX Notice Box Would you mind if I used your "Optimized in Monaco" notice box on a few of my pages? I would really like to use it on my user page, since Oasis completely denatures my User boxes. -- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 21:52, Thursday, 14 October 2010 EST :Awesome, thanks! It has already been added to my user page. :-- Dynasty Talk • Grand Besaid 15:05, Friday, 15 October 2010 EST Re: Template:Monaco Well, I prefer blue myself, but I used yellow because a yellow exclamation mark in a triangle is a common convention for a warning. And I don't intend to change my pages if at all possible. :< Oh, and I believe Oasis is the official name. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|''' Locke ]] talk nation 22:45, Friday, 15 October 2010 (ET)' Re: AWB It's a wiki browser to speed up edits using predefined or specified fixes; it asks you to review each edit beforehand though. Wikipedia's got some info on it, but I have to warn you, the thing's really friggin' complicated and a bitch to set up. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|' Locke ]] talk nation 11:21, Saturday, 16 October 2010 (ET)' Thank You I just wanted to thank you for going over my Nations Wiki Page...It is the first time I have ever tried to do anything in Wiki and I was not sure if it was done correctly since I am unfamiliar with the formats...So really Thank you.I like the way it looks today. I couldn't figure out all of the instructions so you really helped me. Elslight.... :Glad I could help :) let me know if you need help with anything else. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 17:01, Sunday, 17 October 2010 (ET) RE: "o_O do you mind if I do this? :P" Not at all :-p Thanks for your help. :-) KingJarkko (talk • ) 19:24, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Nation infobox I considered automating those fields myself a while back, but I don't think I ever got anything working. :P As for space wonders, I'd have to see it in action, but probably. Trade slots...less useful, but if you, say, wanted it on your own page, that's an easy one to make custom. :P ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|' Locke ]] talk nation 02:09, Monday, 18 October 2010 (ET)' :My solution for the trade slot icon would be: - Image - :I'll toy around with it myself and see how to make it look pretty. And if you can get all the env stars alt-text, that'd be great. I tried asking around for help before and didn't get much. :v ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|' Locke ]] talk nation 04:18, Monday, 18 October 2010 (ET)' ::I finally got around to the trade slots icon, did it up on my nation page. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|' Locke ]] talk nation 04:59, Saturday, 13 November 2010 (ET)' :::Simplified it a bit, and made it not require connected resources to display. Nice thinking on the placement though, much better than my idea. ;) Not to mention implementing my idea in the template would have taken a heck of a lot more code, either splitting up certain parts of code with if checks or duplicating the whole blocks at a time. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|' Locke ]] talk nation 01:58, Monday, 15 November 2010 (ET)' ::::No, I get what you were going for, but as I said I simplified it. I toned it down to one field because it's easier to use and kept the slots name to keep people from putting resource templates in trades. Whether or not a nation has 5 slots, all nations ''can support 5, so the reduction works. I let it work with native resources because I've seen plenty of people who only do native, and this would allow it to still display. Judging by the number of people who complete only a few fields in the page, the simpler the template can be made, the better; it should help encourage proper use. It's why I've not added things like my wonder list to the main template. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|''' Locke ]] talk nation 18:19, Monday, 15 November 2010 (ET)' Re: See also Looks like it doesn't like categories. I'll look into it. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|' Locke ]] talk nation 22:29, Tuesday, 19 October 2010 (ET)' :...Or not. :v It just didn't like . There's nothing wrong with the speedy delete page other than a slight visual glitch. I'll AWB a proper fix when I can later tonight. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|' Locke ]] talk nation 22:33, Tuesday, 19 October 2010 (ET)' :Should be fixed now, let me know if you spot any other issues. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|' Locke ]] talk nation 23:54, Tuesday, 19 October 2010 (ET)' RE: CSS Thanks for making it, it's pretty refreshing compared to the New Look. :P I have one major problem with it, though: I can't see the search bar for some reason. Is it just me, or can everyone else not see it too? Pikachurin Talk • 21:51, Sunday, 31 October 2010 (ET) :Speaking of CSS, any way to hide that hoverbar? Even better, any way to make that change on a page? Specifically, I want to hide the bar on my user page to keep it from overlapping my own. User CSS is nice, but something that everyone would be able to see is better, naturally. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|' Locke ]] talk nation 02:42, Monday, 1 November 2010 (ET)' :Oh, I know. :P I meant like something I could add to just my page, not to the main CSS, which Wikia is going to do their best to break. ~ [[User:Azu-nyan|' Locke ]] talk nation 04:02, Tuesday, 2 November 2010 (ET)' :Sorry for the late reply. You can edit my user CSS if you want; you'll definitely do a better job at it. :P The search bar does show up in the Main Page and non-main namespace pages, but yeah, it doesn't show up in other namespaces for some reason. Pikachurin Talk • 22:09, Wednesday, 3 November 2010 (ET) ::I've altered the code to make the search bar show up. Unfortunately, it does so at the bottom of the page, but it's better than nothing for now. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 2:42, Quartidi, 14 Brumaire CCXIX :::I had it like that before, but I thought it wasn't much use at the bottom of the page. I guess I'm just too lazy to scroll down :P [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 07:45, Thursday, 4 November 2010 (ET) :I think the search bar is part of the sidebar, so it also doesn't show up when the sidebar is blocked. Pikachurin Talk • 20:00, Thursday, 4 November 2010 (ET) Goodday Goodday. I noticed you editied solveit nuclear defence force page. i am currently looking for members do youwant to join? Format Hi i was wondering whether you could format this article: Solviet Nuclear Defence Force. can you chnage the name to: International Security Assistance Force. Thanks :Done. Please remember to sign your messages on talk pages with your signature (four tildes, ~~~~). [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 11:42, Tuesday, 2 November 2010 (ET) File deletion Greetings I've been looking to delete some files/flag them for deletion but I'm struggling to figure out how to go ahead with it. Top of this list are the two duplicates below: File:Drapeaux2.png File:Regimental Insignias.png Could you kindly show me how to proceed and/or provide useful links? Much appreciated, cheers --Council of Ten (talk • ) 23:35, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Templates I would highly appreciate your help regarding those templates. I wanted to create one for the educational system of my nation. Regarding Z3000/The nation I own: I don't know how to merge these pages. Your help would be appreciated as well of course. Caius Alexandrian1 (talk • ) 20:00, November 19, 2010 (UTC) The template example you have showed me is exactly what I've had in mind, however, I'd like it with different categories, special just perfect for a single University like I wanted to do it on my wiki article. If you would be so kind as to change the categories as follows, I'd be very grateful: Infobox university |name = |image_name = |motto = |mottoeng = |established = |type = |calendar = |endowment = |president = |faculty = |courses = |students = |undergrad = |graduate = |city = |state = |country = |campus = |athletics = |former_names = |colors = |mascot = |logo = Caius Alexandrian1 (talk • ) 22:45, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much for your help. Unduly appreciated. :D Caius Alexandrian1 (talk • ) 00:19, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Page For Deletion New Libertaria Baseball: All Century Team Page is no longer active and should be deleted. :Done. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 19:11, Friday, 19 November 2010 (ET) I'm not sure what you were trying to do to yesterday, but as you can see at the top of it on The Imperial Order (2nd), it's borked :/ Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 6:31, Décadi, 30 Brumaire CCXIX :Ah, sorry, I should have purged it before notifying you, but it usually doesn't have a problem unless someone's recently viewed it. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:89, Décadi, 30 Brumaire CCXIX ::Alright, now there is something broken. Take a look at Boards Alliance of Protectorate States and note the statistics/total nations field. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 4:93, Primidi, 1 Frimaire CCXIX Re: Military infoboxes Wikia <.< Fixed, explanation put in noincluded text at . Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 5:81, Duodi, 2 Frimaire CCXIX :No clue. But it's Wikia. They break stuff. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:75, Duodi, 2 Frimaire CCXIX ::ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodv :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ::It should be fairly easy to do, I'll work on it tonight. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:86, Tridi, 3 Frimaire CCXIX :::Alright, I sort of have it working at User:Michael von Preußen/wikia.js. It works, as far as I can tell, but because Wikia applies JavaScript after DOM load, not before, you'll see the page begin to load in Oasis, then switch over to Monaco. This can be avoided by using browser javascript, if supported (such as with Opera, or with the Greasemonkey Firefox addon). Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:99, Tridi, 3 Frimaire CCXIX :::Edit: It has an error, not supporting anchors, which I'm working on fixing now. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 1:99, Tridi, 3 Frimaire CCXIX ::::Should be fixed now. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 2:06, Tridi, 3 Frimaire CCXIX :::::I'm not sure I understand what you mean. Unless you have a browser JS system, you need to add it to user JS; otherwise, it's not going to work... right? Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 2:27, Tridi, 3 Frimaire CCXIX That's very odd; it worked fine for me. Have you tried clearing your cache and all? Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 2:42, Tridi, 3 Frimaire CCXIX :Hmm, well, all those things work in Monaco for me now that I've started using it. I'll work on page preview tomorrow, too tired right now :p Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 2:53, Tridi, 3 Frimaire CCXIX Thank you Thank you so much for all the formatting work you did on the The Last Republic page for us. ScoutX (talk • ) 18:33, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Charter Edit Bobogoobo, I noticed you edited the page for the Statute of Unification, which is the charter for the Kingdom of Italy. I didn't see any option which allowed me to view the editing history, so I was wondering what you edited? --CNKOI (talk • ) 14:28, December 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: CN:CSS The reason is because when the CSS gets to your browser, this is what it gets. Now, is not proper CSS syntax. This means that when one attempts to validate it, the causes it to fail validation (as does the ending category declaration). Now, most browsers will simply be able to ignore the excess stuff. However, others may act erratically. Older versions of IE are guaranteed to fail, either by rendering the CSS incorrectly or by discounting its contents entirely. Netscape Navigator ''will crash completely. For you, that likely won't be a problem, and since they don't appear on the CN:CSS page itself, others likely won't see it. Just be aware that there may be errors on your end, even if Firefox should be smart enough to ignore the excess code. I noticed something else, however, when getting the direct link to your raw CSS sheet from the source: MediaWiki:Wikia.css is being injected as CSS for all users (or at least all registered users). Perhaps you should see if porting your CSS over there would work? Cheers, Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:35, Quintidi, 15 Frimaire CCXIX :Yeah, that sounds like it affects the JavaScript. YAHOO traces back to when we used YUI; now we're on jQuery, but miraculously, the YUI declarations continue to work -- see this. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 3:35, Quintidi, 15 Frimaire CCXIX ::Well, I meant "working before the apocalypse occurred" :P Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 3:45, Quintidi, 15 Frimaire CCXIX :::I want my Monaco! Oh, yes, of course... collapsibles... :> Please keep me updated if you get any news. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 3:54, Quintidi, 15 Frimaire CCXIX quick question i noticed a " " on AngelRick's wiki page. i was wondering what it did. RogalDorn (talk • ) 19:53, December 14, 2010 (UTC) awesome, thanks for your swift reply Bobo. I appreciate your help good sir. RogalDorn (talk • ) 20:12, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Kanata Thanks for linking it all. war redirects Basically back when I first started making them it was for it would be easier to create war disambigs for when alliances fight each other multiple times (i.e. NPO-NAAC War, NPO-FAN War, Fark-IRON War, etc...). Since it's pretty much impossible to remember who fought everyone else in every war having the redirect already made means if I tried making another in the future it would cause a conflict and I would notice what other war was fought between the two. Anyways that was the original thought back when I first starting doing them. I sort of lost interest on that half way through but with this new war starting I figured I could maybe try and finish what I started. Lol pie (talk • ) 02:53, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Coalition Alliance you deleted a page i was working on on coalition alliance help how do i add a pic and make my page look like this on the right side of the screen sry if i sound like a noob Gottrich Northeim aaahhh I Just give up on the image and border color red are you able to make the image go there if i help you out and show you the image fixed it I THINK I FIXED THE IMAGE Now if i didn tim sry for wasting your time on it im sure your got to be busy lotes Re:Collasping No, it did not show "hide" or "show" in the template, only in the preview. In Wikipedia, I always see that, but in Wikia...eh. Yeah, it's a real pain out here. X( Justin Vuong--''Honorable n00b'' 02:35, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Congressperson Template Hi Bobogoobo, I love the infobox suite template but I think there's none for a congresspeople! I wonder if you can do a slight difference for a new template or add on "congressperson" to the Infobox Suite Template where the president, monarch, etc. are. Thanks! Justin Vuong--''Honorable n00b'' 18:30, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Predecessor and successor does not seem useful with Congresspeople because...well, there's usually 500 or so in every country! You should add "house" to the template to show which "house" the congressperson is part of the Congress or Parliamentary. The honorific suffix and prefix would not really be useful although you can insert something that would say "Congressperson of so and so number district of so and so nation". I changed my signature, it should be fixed soon. Or I don't know, that bar is too small and there's no preview so it might be messed up. I wanted to change my signature completely btw. User|Talk|Nation 20:52, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Can do. Sorry for the delay, I am forced to study the history of California and summarize it in my own words for my nation page. X(JUSTIN VUONG:User|Talk|Nation 21:57, January 15, 2011 (UTC) One quick thing, does my page fit the criteria of being a good nation article or not quite yet? Thanks. JUSTIN VUONG:User|Talk|Nation 23:08, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Meh, I think I will just need to add a few stuff and revise before I apply. Thank you. JUSTIN VUONG:User|Talk|Nation 23:23, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Here's a stupid question, how long does it usually take before the first person votes for a candidate in the Cyber Nations Wiki talk:Great Texts? I'm impatient and like public opinion. ^.^ JUSTIN VUONG:User|Talk|Nation 00:39, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Sigh, I am a lone star. Is self-adding legal...I mean, waiting for a week that is. JUSTIN VUONG:User|Talk|Nation 02:00, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Book and Book Series Template Can you make a book template along with a book series template. You can get the idea here from Wikipedia: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Template:Infobox_book_series and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Template:Book Thanks. JUSTIN VUONG:User|Talk|Nation 04:03, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, I'll work on it. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 12:27, Tuesday, 25 January 2011 (ET) My Signature Bobo, the three tilde's does this for my signature :(. RogalDorn (talk • ) :test, excellent, nevermind good sir! xD January 25, 2011 (ET) ::Yay :D [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 12:27, Tuesday, 25 January 2011 (ET) CSS If data-type=4 fails, try the 4 in quotation marks. Not quite sure what you're trying to hide, so I can't test it myself. Just thought I'd pass that along, since it looked wrong to me. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:63, Octidi, 8 Pluviôse CCXIX :Ah, I see. I've always kept that turned on despite it's uselessness, but I'll keep an eye out for it should I do any editing and test using Opera's source editor if I see it. In general, though, you'll note the use of quotes in similar declarations throughout your CSS, such as for the CN-formatted links and such. You may be right, though; perhaps it doesn't need them when there's no spaces. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:68, Octidi, 8 Pluviôse CCXIX ::Also, not sure if you'd want to do this or not, but according to , you can disable it globally by placing a single hyphen-minus (-) in MediaWiki:EditSimilar-Categories. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:74, Octidi, 8 Pluviôse CCXIX Protection Just a note, you may want to protect Doom House-NPO War similarly to how PB-NpO War and others are protected. I'd do it myself, but I'm sure the community would really appreciate it '< Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:59, Décadi, 10 Pluviôse CCXIX :Good idea, done. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 23:52, Friday, 28 January 2011 (ET) Barnstar Administration I'm just wondering...since this wiki has been here for a while, is it possible to start rewarding contributors and editors wiki-wide with barnstars. If you're not sure what a "barnstar" is, see here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Barnstars. I think we should award people for their efforts for notable areas such as: anti-vandalism, a great work of cleaning articles, wikifying articles, creating and editing a significant article, etc. I could of made a barnstar page but that's...well, more for administration for you guys. I'm not sure if we users can make a "Cyber Nations Wiki:Your Title Here". If you are interested in barnstar awarding, convert this red link to blue: Cyber Nations Wiki:Barnstars. The only thing is...we need barnstar creators. You, the other admins, and very active users (and I should too) should look around for talented artists to make barnstars for a particular award. (Or we can just upload 'em from Wikipedia...). Thanks! If you turn it down, I understand, but really, we need to award not only articles, but the editors themselves! :) JUSTIN VUONG:User|Talk|Nation 16:40, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Open Sorry, I got the idea from a similar wiki also hosted by Wikia, it allowed users to "claim" one. Sorry about that. JUSTIN VUONG:User|Talk|Nation 02:06, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Re:Blog post Hmmm...a treaty, yes, that is part of one of my RP'ing standards. A defense treaty sounds a little too off because specifically, my alliance is the one who does that...economic...well, our treaty could be similar to a NAFTA (North American Free Trade Agreement) where all goods exchanged from each other are not taxed upon or create some sort of non-alliance treaty organization similar to NATO. Funny how "non-alliance treaty organization" smells NATO...heh. JUSTIN VUONG:User|Talk|Nation 19:50, January 30, 2011 (UTC) You should consider as well: User blog:JustinVuong/Organization of Awesome Republics. JUSTIN VUONG:User|Talk|Nation 20:47, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Good, I like it. A trade is fine and all. May the two countries prosper! --Justin (talk • ) 01:28, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Signatures Don't think you've asked, but I generally make them just using fonts I have on my computer, occasionally altering the appearance of individual letters in an image editor to make the images look more like authentic, hand-drawn signatures. If you lack a large collection of suitable fonts to mess around with, and you've a name to use, I could make you some samples to choose from. Otherwise, I'd just recommend messing around with whatever fonts you have available to you until you find one you like. Another alternative would be to use a site such as mylivesignature.com, but I've found its selection of fonts to be rather lacking. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:65, Primidi, 11 Pluviôse CCXIX :Path --> Object to path. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 0:05, Duodi, 12 Pluviôse CCXIX wiki coding I came across Hey Bobo, I came across a bit of wiki "code" that I'm curious about. It was on this page, Treaties of the New Pacific Order under the Past Power Blocs section. If you hit "edit" you'll see for example... . Now, here's my question. Is this the coding to expand and collapse a template? I switched "expanded" to "collapsed" then previewed it and it didn't change anything, I also copied to my sandbox, switched "expanded" to "collapsed" as well as "collapse" again and saved it and nothing happened yet again. Do you know anything about this code by chance? Thanks! January 31, 2011 (ET) Message Yeah I felt the extra RP should have been added in for the sake of alittle more reality. Giving the Nation a bit of history, but useing alternate history for its own flavor.